Embodiments of the invention relate to lenses and, in particular, to lenses that generate a predetermined light pattern from a light source that is a point of light or an approximate point of light.
Warning lights are used within buildings to notify occupants including the hearing impaired of emergencies, such as fires. Typically, the warning light includes a flashing bulb that is positioned within a reflector. Warning lights that are approved by Underwriters Laboratories (UL) must meet certain light-intensity requirements of horizontal and vertical planes of light. For example, the standard found at UL 1971 requires predetermined light intensities along a horizontal and vertical plane at 10 feet from the device. Conventional emergency notification systems utilize Xenon tubes, lenses, and reflectors to generate light in predetermined patterns.